


in thundering realizations

by n7punk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (very minor but putting it out there), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Compliant with Canon events outside of the purposeful changes for the AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7punk/pseuds/n7punk
Summary: The mark appears in the center of Catra’s chest when she is just seven years old, hidden away under fur.The mark appears in between Adora’s shoulder blades after a grueling battle against her former-best friend.“She doesn’t know what soulmates are, Glimmer!” Bow cries, clutching at Glimmer’s shoulders.Catradora soulmarks AU.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 693
Collections: Catradora AUs by n7punk





	in thundering realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 5 a.m. unable to think about anything but this, so here you go. I wanted to do my own twist on a soulmates/soulmarks AU. I haven’t seen this exact variant anywhere yet, though I'm sure it's not original. I'm running on like 4 hours sleep so I'm sorry about any typos I tried to fix them.  
> I apologize for the unreliable narrators but these girls bury their feelings way too much to be honest even in their heads.

The mark appears in the hollow of Kyle’s ribcage during the night. They all notice the next morning – when Kyle is changing and screams. Its presence is a mystery, but there is nothing particularly threatening about a simple circle. Kyle is making a big deal out of nothing, Catra thinks – that is until Kyle’s yelling attracts the attention of a guard. The officer takes one look at the mark on Kyle’s chest and drags him away for questioning – shirtless and all.

Everyone is quiet for the rest of the day. Their squad does their best, but they are worried. Not that Catra’s worried about Kyle, just what happened to him. What the mark was, where it came from, if it could happen to her.

Kyle does not reappear until midday. He is shaking like a leaf. Their squad gathers around him the moment they can get a second away from the prying eyes of officers and older cadets.

“What happened? What is it?” Lonnie questions. Kyle is pale, his hair a bit on end.

“I don’t know. They just said it meant I had an attachment, a- a weakness. Something I needed to overcome,” Kyle stammers.

“Well that’s fine then. We already knew you were weak, Kyle. Nothing’s changed,” Catra jokes. Rogelio hisses at her, Lonnie glares, and Adora puts a hand on her shoulder.

 _It wasn’t the time for that_ , Adora will tell her later.

 _I was trying to make him feel better_ , Catra doesn’t say back. Why should she care how Kyle feels?

“Sh- Shadow Weaver asked me a lot of questions. About who I was feeling close to. Said we needed to be separated so it didn’t become a liability,” Kyle adds.

Rogelio growls, and Lonnie nods in agreement. “What did you say?” she translates.

“I- I told her I don’t know. I have the same friends as always. I have no idea how it got there,” Kyle admits. It might be the first brave thing he has ever done in his life – and probably the last, too. He certainly doesn’t make a habit of lying to Shadow Weaver more after that.

\--

The next morning, Catra’s chest burns. Has been burning since the night before. She manages to sneak away from everyone else, wedge herself into a dark corner and pull away at her shirt. Nothing is visible at a glance, but when she sweeps her fingers through her fur she can see the mark printed on the skin below. She doesn’t recognize the shape yet – it just looks a bit like an M to her – but in a few years Shadow Weaver will hand her a mask and the bottom will drop out of her stomach all over again.

Now, as a small child, she curls her arms around her chest and cries. She knows what, or who, her mark is for – knows Shadow Weaver can and will drag it out of her if she ever finds out. If Kyle is distracted, who cares – but Shadow Weaver has always hated her in a particular way. Catra can’t lose _her_ , can’t have Shadow Weaver force their promise to break.

She tells no one. She turns away from the group when she changes, brushes her fur flat on her chest when it ruffles up, and steals side long glances at Adora whenever she gets the chance. She doesn’t even tell the girl she loves – if she ever voices this truth, she knows she will lose her forever.

\--

It takes them a few weeks to realize what the mark on Rogelio’s arm _is_. They’re teenagers now, things are changing, and that includes Rogelio’s scale patterning as he grows into his skin. The circle appears on the center of his bicep, and no one thinks anything of it. Not until Rogelio gets injured during a training exercise – nothing major, but deep enough to require disinfectant – and while they’re helping him clean the wound higher up on his shoulder Shadow Weaver catches sight of the mark. Shadow Weaver yanks Rogelio out of training, away from medical aid, and Catra feels her hand fly to her own chest. She is lucky that Shadow Weaver has her back to her.

Rogelio reappears that evening. Right before lights out they gather outside the bunkroom, whispering. Rogelio’s harder to question than Kyle – he’s not a pushover that can be bullied into telling them everything, and Lonnie has to translate everything he says. His experience seems similar to Kyle’s – a mark means he has a weakness, someone else who can hurt him. Rogelio phrases it differently than Kyle had.

Someone who is important to him. Catra clutches her chest when she hears that. Hopes it reads as general fear rather than a specific anxiety to the rest of the group – and since when had she _wanted_ people to think she was afraid?

Since she had something far worse to lose.

\--

For a while, the circles on Kyle’s chest and the one of Rogelio’s arm are the only ones they see. As they grow older a few more marks appear on other people they share a bunkroom with – people who aren’t on their squad, that they don’t know well enough to question about it. But through the appearance of these new marks they learn something important – every mark isn’t a circle. One cadet has a stun baton, another a tree. The third cadet to have a mark appear gets a simple mark like Kyle’s and Rogelio’s – a square on his jaw, refusing to be covered. Sometimes when older officers see it they sneer at him.

Adora wants to know about the marks more than anything. She had tried to ask an officer once, and the resulting scolding and punishment had been enough for her to know that was not an answer she would be privy to for a long time. She knows the marks are important – knows there has to be a reason she feels a striking need every time she glimpses someone else’s mark. Shadow Weaver praises her once on not having a mark.

_You are so clear-headed, Adora. Nothing to distract you from your destiny. You have true strength._

It doesn’t feel like it. Adora doesn’t know the feeling in her chest the marks give her – it is something she feels sometimes with Catra, especially when they plan their futures together. All she knows of this feeling is that as time goes on it gets stronger and harder to ignore.

The feeling is the reason she slips out of her bed in the middle of the night to steal back to the Whispering Woods. She feels it when she thinks of the strange sword – some unknown force calling to her.

 _Longing_.

\--

Adora’s gone, and it takes everything for Catra to tear at the wall, their bed, their memories, instead of herself. She wants to claw the mark from her skin, but the resulting medical attention would reveal it to the world.

 _So what?_ the terribly aching part of her sneers. _It’s too late – you’ve already lost her._

But Catra can’t let herself believe that is true – not forever. Adora can’t have just decided to leave her. She has to be – she has to be confused. There has to be more of reason than she _wanted_ to go.

There has to be a reason other than she wanted to leave Catra.

\--

Adora had noticed the mark right away, but there was a lot going on at the time. When she runs into the queen again in the hall, standing solemnly before the mural, she notices it again, bold against her upper arm. Then she is distracted by the queen’s… intensity.

Adora doesn’t ask about it right away. If it is what she thinks then it will clearly be a point of pain. It takes almost two weeks before an opportunity comes up. She is walking to Glimmer’s room with Bow. Glimmer had been in a meeting with her mom, but she should be done now, and they can finally work on their plans for the Princess Alliance.

Adora certainly was not going to ask the queen, but it didn’t seem right asking Glimmer either. Bow was her best bet at getting an answer without hurting someone. She spends the whole walk to Glimmer’s room working up the courage to ask the question. She doesn’t manage to make herself ask until she looks up and sees Glimmer’s door down the hall.

“Bow, wait,” she calls, reaching out and grabbing her friend’s hand. Bow turns, expression quizzical.

“What’s wrong, Adora?” he asks.

“I- I had something I’ve been meaning to ask,” Adora admits, pulling her hand back to wrap her arm around herself. She feels shy, ashamed, but she has to know. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“The staff on Queen Angela’s arm… is it a tattoo?” she questions, looking somewhere indistinctly to the left of Bow. Her friend doesn’t answer. The silence stretches, causing Adora to wince, and she finally forces herself to meet Bow’s gaze.

He has tears in his eyes. “Bow?” she questions, stepping forward to reach out for him. The action opens the floodgates. Bow is fully crying now – tears spilling down his face and sobs wracking his body. He throws himself at Adora, wrapping his arms around her as he cries.

“Whoa- Bow- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ Adora is desperately apologizing, clutching back at her friend just as hard as he holds her, hoping to calm him somehow. There is the unmistakable sound of Glimmer’s teleportation to Adora’s right and she feels a wave of relief, immediately followed by another of dread. Glimmer may be able to help, but she was one of the people Adora never wanted to ask about this.

“What happened?” Glimmer demands, quickly moving to place her arms around the two. Her eyes are brimming with worry. “Bow? Are you alright?”

Bow pulls himself away from Adora, sobs quieting down, though his eyes were still streaming. He places a hand on each of Glimmer’s shoulders, gripping them as he stares intensely back at her. “She doesn’t know what soulmates are, Glimmer!” he decries. Glimmer sucks in a deep breath. When she turns towards Adora, she looks deeply sad.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset anyone! Please, forget I asked about it – it’s really not that important, anyway,” Adora tries to placate, raising her hands and taking a step back.

“It _is_ important, Adora,” Glimmer assures her. She has reached her hands up to clutch Bow’s arms, grounding him. “Bow isn’t upset with you. He’s sad _for_ you.”

\--

They sit on the floor of Glimmer’s room. Adora clutches a pillow to her chest, her shield against the world. Bow’s face is still a bit wet, but he’s rifling through a book with a single-minded intensity. Glimmer sits next to him, waiting for Bow to find whatever he is looking for.

“Aha!” Bow declares, placing the open book on the floor and turning it towards Adora.

The entire two-page spread is just pictures. Adora doesn’t get it, but she does.

It’s a series of illustrations, varying in complexity. A triangle, a dagger, a wheel, a cloud. On the other page, a horse and a stylized sun and moon interlocking.

“Soulmarks can look like pretty much anything. It’s usually something important to one or all of the people in the relationship. My mother had my father’s staff,” Glimmer explains.

“What do they mean?” Adora asks, fingers reaching out to trace the sun and moon illustration. She knows the Horde’s answer to that question. _Weakness_. She looks up to meet Glimmer’s eyes. Glimmer has that expression again – not outright pity, but close.

“They are physical displays of your love for someone. It can be platonic or romantic, but never familial. They represent the one person in the world most important to you – most loved by you,” Glimmer elaborates.

“Or the _people_ most important to you. You can have multiple people who are important that all share the same soulmark for each other. The biggest group that has ever been definitely recorded was six, I believe. Usually it’s just one or two people, though,” Bow added, flipping the page to another illustration, this one showing six repeating hexagons located on various parts of different bodies.

“Sometimes the dynamic is one-sided. You might have a mark that represents someone – someone you’re in love with. But they might not get a matching mark – they could have none, or even a different one representing someone else. The only way to guarantee that someone will return the feeling before their mark appears is if your mark represents yourself, since you can’t be your own soulmate. Soulmarks aren’t always completely unique, but based off your feelings you can tell if someone you share a mark with is your soulmate,” Glimmer explains.

The longing Adora has always felt begins to make sense now. The want to love and be loved – it truly was a weakness in the Horde, and in war. That did not mean it was not there, in the back of her mind. She is afraid to ask her next question.

“What makes them appear?” she asks around a lump in her throat. _Is it too late?_ She doesn’t say. There’s an emotion there, locked behind a door, she can’t quite reach. She does not know why she is so afraid of the answer being yes. Does not know why she feels the ghost of lingering touches as she asks the question. She wonders if those are the traces of her soulmate, out there somewhere. Her heart hurts.

“They appear on each member of the relationship the moment they realize they are truly in love,” Glimmer answers.

Adora lets out the breath she was holding.

\--

Seahawk has a boat tattooed on his arm. He rolls up his sleeve and flexes his bicep when he talks about Mermista. Adora does not ask about it, doesn’t need to.

When they meet Mermista, she does not notice a mark on the princess. Sea Hawk seems undeterred.

“We have time,” he assures Adora when he catches her staring. The voyage back to the mainland will take some time. Adora has transformed back from She-ra after repairing the gate, but she can still feel the stinging of erased scratches across her face. “She’ll realize one day.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Adora asks. The idea of soulmates scares her – one-sided soulmates terrify her to her core. Sea Hawk turns to look out at the sea, wistfully.

“Then it won’t matter, because I’ll love her enough for the both of us. Even if she finds another, I’ll always support her. Always love her.”

Adora wishes she could be that sure about something.

\--

Catra gets a new outfit, picks out a style she likes. She doesn’t realize the consequences until she is staring herself in the mirror. A window right about her chest – flirty, distracting, and displaying her mark to the world.

Catra knows what the rest of Etheria calls them now. Soulmarks and some destined love bullshit. It’s all lies. If Adora loved her she would be here, now, running the Horde with Catra. If Adora cared, she wouldn’t have left Catra alone, at Shadow Weaver’s mercy, not sparing a second thought for the supposed _love of her life_.

The mark is still only visible if you look for it – Catra’s fur the most effective shield against her emotions she could ask for. She stares in the mirror, throat tight, and hates herself. Hates what she has become, and what she always was. Hates the reminder in the center of her chest of the love she couldn’t have.

She doesn’t change the outfit. It’s what she deserves – a reminder every time she sees herself of how weak her emotions made her. A reminder to never trust, never love again.

It would be easier to never love again if she had ever stopped.

\--

It had been a vicious battle. Catra and Scorpia had both been defending the captured village – the Horde had known they would come for it. The Princess Alliance had managed to drive the Horde back, but it had hurt.

When Catra had realized they wouldn’t be able to hold the village she had sounded the retreat, and as the rest of the Horde had turned to flee, launched herself at She-ra screeching. There had been tears in her eyes. She had clawed at Adora, managed to make a bloody mess of her back before one of Perfuma’s plants had erupted from the ground to send her flying backwards. Adora struggles to her feet, turning back to meet eyes with Catra as she steps backward into the retreating dust cloud. Adora’s breath catches in her throat, another Catra in an older outfit swimming before her eyes from the day she had defected – from the village of Thaymor. This Catra’s expression is worse, hardened with hatred, but there is still that all-encompassing hurt in her eyes. Even after all this time, Catra still cares enough to feel betrayed. Adora can’t breathe, staring into those eyes that she used to be able to make happiness appear in. Now, the sight of her looks like it breaks Catra’s heart.

Adora’s back burns with a new vengeance. The spot directly between her shoulder blades feels like it is on fire.

\--

Adora had looked at the damage the Horde had done to the village and look horrified. Horrified at what Catra had done. The center of her chest had burned – worse than the constant aching that had just become a part of her life since she and Adora had become enemies, almost worse than in the portal. Because Adora had seen everything Catra had done up to then and was still shocked by the damage she did to one little town. Still shocked are her capacity to be _bad_.

Catra’s chest and mark had burned. She saw red. She flings herself at Adora’s turning back. She always tries to hold back her claws from Adora, but this isn’t Adora. This is She-ra, the woman who had stolen the love of her life from her.

Catra rips into flesh, and the red in her eyes is satiated by real red, spilling onto the ground from the one who had taken everything from her.

\--

Adora stumbles into her bedroom. Glimmer had teleported them back to Bright Moon after the battle. They all needed a bit of medical attention, though the only wounds deep enough to be lasting injuries had been magically healed when Adora dropped She-ra’s transformation. Catra had torn up her entire back and Adora can still feel the aching of the wounds as if they were there, but the spot between her shoulder blades burns in a way the ghosts of her injuries never do.

Adora knows she is being paranoid. Knows the aching her injuries leave behind after transforming were just a physical lingering. She-ra had never scarred. But the pain in her back is intense, and she finds herself wrestling her top over her head, then her compression bra. She stands with her back to her mirror and looks over her shoulder. All she needs to do is assure herself that her back is unmarred flesh – that the aching has to be worth something if it keeps scars from forming.

Instead, she collapses to the ground. She knows the mark as soon as she sees it. Knows what it is, what it means. She cries, sobs wracking her body as she lays crumpled on the floor. After everything that day, this final stab to the heart is too much. She cries until she loses consciousness against the cold stone.

\--

Glimmer is the one to find her, shakes her awake. The moment Adora stirs Glimmer takes a second to throw a blanket over her half naked body. When Adora becomes properly aware of the world, Bow and Glimmer are both leaning over her. Glimmer has tears in her eyes – Bow looks close as well – but the relief in their faces is evident as well.

“Adora, what happened? Do we need to get the medics?” Glimmer asked, reaching out to clutch at Adora before stopping halfway. Her hands grab uselessly at the air. “Are you hurt? Did She-ra – did she not heal all the way?”

Adora can’t speak. Her throat is dry, her eyes stinging. She doesn’t know how long she cried for, or how long she was collapsed on the stone. Silently, she rolls over from her back to her stomach. The blanket slips down. She hears her friends gasp as they both catch sight of her back.

\--

The thing about Catra is that Adora had always loved her - always known she loved her since she knew it was a feeling she could have. It was the _in_ love that took a bit longer to hit.

Adora had always been _in_ love with Catra, too. She had invented the feeling in her head – never connected it to those words people said so freely in Bright Moon. How she felt about Catra was exclusive to the two of them – a bond no one else could ever understand. Why would she try to put other words to it?

But wasn’t that the entire concept behind soulmates – the whole reason they existed? A bond only those two people could ever share.

\--

“We’d stay up all night, whispering about…” Catra starts to tell Glimmer, a wistful smile on her face. A vision dances before her eyes.

Two small girls, children not yet made soldiers, curled into each other’s arms. Whispering plans for the future, making promises they will later shatter. Catra’s chest burns. She ignores it. All the weirdness with Kyle today was making her confused – making her heart heart. When Adora finally slips into sleep, Catra stays laying beside her, watching her peaceful sleeping face in the dim light. They were going to rule the world together – be together forever. Forget Kyle and his weird circle-drama, no one else mattered but the two of them.

Her chest burns. In the morning, it will still burn, and she will steal away to look at what she knows has already formed.

“.. you know, whatever,” present-Catra finishes, lamely.

\--

Catra’s eyes glow green, and her claws rake down Adora’s back. Adora cries out, shuddering. She barely registers the claws on most of her back – the searing where they cross her soulmark burns white-hot, drowning everything else out. Catra shudders a bit at the sound, shakes against Adora’s body like hurting Adora is causing her pain too.

Adora fights for the love of her life with tears in her eyes.

\--

Her transformation into She-ra temporarily healed her wounds. After settling Catra onto a bed, staying with her until she fell asleep, Adora checked her back. Four pink scars rake down her back, one line running right over Catra’s mask, fracturing it down the middle with a thin line. The whole mark was was still there, but it was split in two across the dividing scar. Adora swallows hard, turning away from the mirror. It was fine. Is fine. Her back isn’t the only way she carries Catra’s mask now, she assures herself.

Adora ignores that she had peeled Catra out of the uniform Horde Prime had given her. Ignores that she hadn’t seen a mark on the other girl’s body. Her hands are shaking bad enough as it is.

\--

When Adora transforms before Catra’s eyes, all the breath is stolen from her chest. She feels her heart pounding in her ears and she knows it isn’t from the chip or Entrapta’s scalpels. The mask – _her_ mask - ghosts over Adora’s face for a moment before settling into a new headpiece. Adora leaves the room with a look of determination. Catra’s entire body feels hot.

 _It’s not the same thing_ , she reminds herself. _She has traces of everyone she cares about on her_ , her mind adds.

 _But that means she cares about you, too_ , her heart betrays in return.

\--

Adora dreams of the future. Catra wears a dress shirt, loosely unbuttoned to create plunging neckline. Over her heart, her fur is darkened by a shape like an M.

\--

_Don’t you get it?_ It’s a whisper to Catra, a scream to Adora. _I love you! I always have!_

Adora’s back burns. Catra’s chest feels like it is in on fire.

\--

In the daylight, Catra and Adora put their foreheads together. A gesture of affection from before they knew what love was. Bow and Glimmer practically tackle them with their joy. Magic buzzes around them like a glow. When they collapse on the grass together, they are all laughing. Catra rolls onto her side to stare at Adora. Adora opens her eyes and stares back at her, all love and adoration. Catra takes her hand, guides it to her chest. Lets Adora’s fingers ruffle up her fur. Adora’s eyes follow the movement, growing wide with shock at the realization.

Adora’s face cracks in two, a teary smile taking over as she twists her wrist to grab Catra’s hand and guide it to the center of her heart, located not in her chest but between her two shoulder blades.

“I’ll show you later,” she promises, and now Catra is crying too.

\--

“Please, don’t freak out,” Adora requests.

“Ok…” Catra promises, clearly dubious. Adora takes a deep breath and slips her jacket off. She has changed into her sleep clothes, Catra wearing an extra pair as well. The back of her top dips low enough to reveal her mark, as well as the trail of scars leading to it. She had pulled her jacket over it to give them a moment to prepare.

Behind her, she hears Catra draw in a sharp breath. She has to hold in a flinch. She knew it would hurt Catra, but also that she needed to see it. Needed to see the mark bold against her skin – to know that she was hers.

Catra’s hand reaches up, fingers trailing feather light down the line of scars. “These are from Prime’s ship,” she manages, voice quiet. It is not a question, but Adora nods her head. She feels the bed shift behind her as Catra pulls away a bit. Worry clawing at her throat, Adora reaches back to grab Catra’s arm. She doesn’t dare turn around. As much as she wants to take the offending scars out of view – away from where they are hurting Catra – she also doesn’t want Catra to lose sight of the mark.

Adora pulls on Catra’s arm until the other girl gives in, pressing close and wrapping her arms around Adora. A featherlight kiss is pressed between her shoulder blades before she feels the fluff of Catra’s cheek rest against her.

“It wasn’t you. It was Prime. No one else is to blame for this,” Adora assures her.

“Adora, I…” Catra draws in a breath to argue and deflates just as quickly. Adora knows she has not convinced her – she probably just does not have the energy to argue.

Adora gathers Catra’s hand from where it rests on her midsection. Slowly, she brings it up to her mouth, pressing light kisses against each of Catra’s fingertips. She feels the other girl still and stiffen, holding her breath from fear of movement.

“Adora, what are you doing?” she whispers.

“You won’t hurt me, Catra. I know that,” Adora replies, kissing another claw.

“I’ve hurt you a lot. In every way I could,” Catra retorts, tugging lightly at Adora’s grip. Adora does not let go and Catra does not press it. If she truly wanted to pull away, she would have already.

“And I hurt you too, in all those same ways. But when it was physical… you were always targeting She-ra, not me. I’m not afraid of you,” Adora replies. She rubs her thumb in small swirls through the scattered fur on the back of Catra’s hand.

Catra presses closer to her back, hugging her closer with the one arm still wrapped around her. It is silent for several minutes. “I hated her, for so long. For taking you away from me. For taking my soulmate away from me,” Catra admits, voice small. Adora can’t take it anymore. She twists in Catra’s grip, feels Catra start to scramble back like she has done something wrong. Adora does not let her get far, reaching out to pull Catra into her lap so they can be face-to-face.

“And now?” she asks, because she has to know. It would be smart to let it go, but She-ra has become such a big part of her now.

“Now she’s the reason I can hold you and apologize,” Catra tells her, meeting her gaze with wide eyes. Adora smiles back at her, feels her chest constrict.

“She’s your soulmate, too, you know,” Adora teases, giving Catra a light nudge. Catra scoffs, turning her gaze away.

“I’ve torn up She-ra enough to know she doesn’t have my mark,” Catra retaliates. There’s no heat in her voice.

“No, but she still has your mask,” Adora points out, catching Catra’s cheek to lean their foreheads together. Catra gives a quick intake of breath.

“That… that was really because of this?” she asks, voice small. Hopeful. Adora chuckles a bit, tilts her head up to seal their mouths together.

“When I finally let myself want you, it appeared. What else does a mark do?” Adora asks her. “I love you, with every part of me.” Deep in her chest, she feels Catra purr into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I really love the whole idea of soulmarks that only appear once you know you're in love as a way of showing your love to the world. I didn't want to muddle this fic with the other in-universe couples entire stories but I do have some thoughts on when Lonnie's circle finally appears, when Mermista's ship does, when Bow and Glimmer gets theirs, etc. If there's interest I might do some (much shorter) fics on that as companion pieces to this? In the meantime, this is a stand alone.


End file.
